


you be the anchor that keeps my feet on the ground, i'll be the wings that keep your heart in the clouds

by letterstojoshua



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Lower Caps Intended, M/M, Mild angst ig, i don't know what to tag huhu
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letterstojoshua/pseuds/letterstojoshua
Summary: everyone just wants to go home.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Chan | Dino, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Chan | Dino
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. seungcheol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snapchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapchan/gifts).



> henlo, chi! this is for you <3

_seungcheol met his angel on a thursday night._

"coffee for your thoughts? it's on the house." tahimik na nakaupo si seungcheol sa labas ng isang café, mga alas onse nang gabi, when he heard a voice and saw a cup of hot coffee presented on his table. the said person even sat across him that got seungcheol staring shamelessly on the other.

the guy gave him a smile and breathed deeply before speaking, "may masakit ba sa'yo?" 

cheol was rather taken aback. he expected the guy to ask him if he was okay. o kaya naman kung anong ginagawa niya sa labas ng café pero 'di naman bumibili. he expected the guy to ask all the other questions but that.

"why are you asking?" hindi niya inaalis ang titig sa lalaki. the coffee remained untouched.

"did someone beat you up? wait, no. you look like the person that beats up the other, instead. nagantihan ka?" seungcheol's eyebrow twitched for some unknown reason. he's not irritated or anything. surprised lang siguro because he was too straight forward. ang inosente pa ng ngiti ng kaharap kaya di niya alam kung nagbibiro ba ito o ano.

instead of answering, kinuha niya ang kape at humigop rito ng dahan-dahan—eyes not leaving the other person. he took his time assessing the guy in front. smaller figure, chinky eyes, rather thin lips… beautiful smile.

"alam mo ba na nababawasan ng 15% ang life span ng isang tao tuwing sila ay sleep deprived?" nangalumbaba ang katapat at tila inaantay siya na magkomento. ibinababa niya ang paper cup na hawak at tinaasan ng kilay ang katapat.

"you literally work graveyard on a café, mister." the guy chuckled on seungcheol's answer bago sumandal sa inuupuan.

"i know. it doesn't mean naman na i was sleep deprived. i had my sleep kaninang hapon. 8 hours naman 'yon if i remember it correctly. gets ba?" _clever_ , seungcheol thought. simpleng logic lang naman yun kung tutuusin, pero iba na agad sa pakiramdam niya.

he just smiled a little at pinaglaruan ang bibig ng tasa ng kape. he can still feel the warmth of it and for some reason, nakakalma siya sa ginagawa.

they both fell silent after the short exchange, but none of them felt awkward. maybe it's the cold breeze that september brings. or the quiet rustle of the leaves from the trees nearby. nonetheless, it was the most peaceful seungcheol has ever felt.

"what's your n—"

"nandito na sila. you have to go."

seungcheol was supposed to ask for his name, but he was suddenly cut off when another guy came and went straightly to the person he's talking with. he saw how the emotions shifted on his eyes after hearing what the other said. from the peaceful gaze, it changed to a blank one. tinanguan lang nito ang lalaking dumating and then set his eyes on him. he aimed for his pocket, and took out a white handkerchief.

"i... have to go. your cheek's still bleeding, so here, take it." kinuha ni seungcheol ang panyo and stared at it for a good few seconds bago tiningala ang katapat na ngayo'y nakatayo na at akmang aalis.

"next time i'll see you, i'll treat you on another round of coffee, hmm?" the guy already turned his back. and as much as seungcheol wants to stop him, pakiramdam niya wala siyang karapatan. that the kindness he received was only a temporary fix for the wounds he received tonight. 

but seungcheol isn't a fan of temporary. so he'll do everything to feel the same warm feeling again. even if that means going back to the same café every night.


	2. wonwoo

_sometimes, wonwoo cannot just contain how he feels._

last time wonwoo checked, he is the best friend. masakit man pakinggan, but yes, just a best friend. so what is he doing now in chan's room, opening the curtains on his window, and waking up the younger?

"chan, gising." he slightly shook his shoulder pero tinabig ni chan ang kamay niya at tinalikuran ito. wonwoo let out a warm smile upon the former's action. 

you see, wonwoo actually dreamt of mornings like this. mornings where the sun shines brightly, seeing chan's face first thing... 

"huy, tama na titig. ako lang 'to." wonwoo would've already laughed if only not for chan's serious face when he blurted out his line. nakaupo na pala ito sa kama at mukhang antok na antok pa. instead of laughing, he ruffled the younger's hair that earned a groan from the other.

"ginagawa mo akong bata." wonwoo stopped what he's doing when chan talked again. he settled his hand on his head at pinakatitigan ito ng mabuti. and on an impulse, he kissed the tip of chan's nose as if it was the most normal thing to do.

chan didn't react or anything. he gave a knowing smile to the older that got wonwoo backing out quickly. _sorry_ , he thought. sa isip niya lang sinabi just to maybe compensate the little guilt he's feeling. but no, he's not sorry for doing it to him.

"ready ka na para sa function mamaya?" wonwoo's now fixing the bed habang nag-iinat naman si chan sa gilid. _best friend ka ha? hindi ka yaya._

"you'll be there, right?" chan quietly asked habang pinapanood sya sa ginagawa.

"oo naman. kailan ba ko nawala?" chan just hummed as an answer dahil totoo naman. isa pa, hindi naman siya sasama kung hindi kasama si wonwoo.

matapos ayusin ni chan ang sarili, dumiretso na ang dalawa sa hapagkainan. wala na ang mga magulang at mga kapatid ng kaibigan.

"ji told me last night that he and seokmin will be going to the event later." wonwoo, as much as he can, was careful with the words that he used. he didn't expect chan to comment calmly at hindi niya alam kung magandang bagay ba yun o ano.

"you should've told them there's no need. let my brothers live, won." wonwoo, to say the least is shocked. hindi naman niya kasalanan na pupunta ang mga kapatid nito sa event mamaya. nagpasa lang naman siya ng mensahe galing kay jihoon na pinaka matanda sa tatlo.

"that was their decision, chan. hindi ko naman pwedeng sabihin na wag sila pumunta." marahang nagsalita si wonwoo pero wala siyang narinig mula sa katapat matapos siyang sumagot. on normal days, he would've insisted more about the topic concerning his brothers. but seeing the shine dim from chan's eyes, wonwoo doesn't have the heart to continue anymore.

"you know you can always quit right?" nakita niya kung paanong napatigil si chan saglit sa pagnguya dahil sa tanong.

"i know." _but_ …

"...but if i quit right now, masisira ang pangarap ng mga kapatid ko. i don't have the heart to take away what they worked hard for, won. i thought you know that already? bakit mo pa tinatanong?" siya naman ngayon ang hindi makasagot.

bakit nga ba? maybe because he's tired already of seeing his best friend work his ass off to attend to whatever their parents want. or maybe because it pains him to see chan lose himself little by little, so the people around him would be whole.

siguro kasi mahal na mahal niya si chan na kung kaya niya lang pawiin yung bigat, gagawin naman niya...

...but he can only take so much.


	3. seungcheol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning // vices, mention of smoking

_seungcheol saw his angel again. but this time, he's in the arms of another man._

if only the world had given him enough choices, seungcheol, for the love of god, would've spent his day camping inside his penthouse instead of joining a lame function with old men and boring programs.

"'di pa nagsisimula yung event, nagpapakalunod ka na sa alak diyan." mingyu—his best friend, spoke beside him. may hawak din itong kopita ng wine at nginingitian ang mga taong dumaraan. unlike seungcheol, mingyu's born to fit in these type of situations. the former grew up watching him charm these men and women effortlessly.

"mababaliw na ako." seungcheol isn't even exaggerating when he blurted that out. he feels suffocated that despite his loose tie, nahihirapan talaga siyang huminga.

mingyu then sighed deeply beside him and gave seungcheol a lollipop. hindi rin alam ng huli kung saan iyon nanggaling, pero nagpasalamat na rin dahil alam niyang kaunting oras pa, maninigarilyo na naman siya.

"naka ilang stick ka kaninang umaga?" tanong ni mingyu sa kaniya. he mumbled an inaudible five kaya pagak na natawa ang kaibigan. 

"god, cheol." frustrated na inirap ni seungcheol ang mata dahil sa sagot ni mingyu. it's hard, okay? never naman ata naging madali ang withdrawal stage. he doesn't even remember when was the last time he checked with his doctor kung tama pa ba ang ginagawa niya, or if all their efforts have already vanished in thin air.

seungcheol sucked the hell out of the lollipop in record time. it somehow eased the tension from his body but he knows that it's still not enough. on times like this, minumura na niya sa isip ang tatay niya. if not for his family's reputation, hindi naman talaga niya ito gagawin.

mingyu excused himself when he saw a colleague kaya naiwan sa pwesto niya si seungcheol. inilibot niya ang mata sa hall at natigilan when he saw an all too familiar smile. but the thing is, the person have his hand linked on the arm of an unknown man.

"the controversial couple is finally here." mingyu popped on his side again but he was still unmoving. not letting his eyes leave the sight of the known figure.

"what do you mean?"

"iyang tinitingnan mo. wait, you didn't know the rumors about the jeon and lee family?" seungcheol sported a confused face as if blatantly telling mingyu na "obvious ba?" he didn’t even know kung sino ang jeon at lee sa dalawa.

"it's not that big naman. just some engagement rumor between corporate heirs that's been going on for years. everyone's just wondering how come they aren't still married."

_disgusting_. at least that's what seungcheol thinks regarding talks about arranged marriages in general.

he suddenly felt a slight pang on his chest when he saw the smaller guy smiled at the person he's with. he saw how his hold tightened as if he didn't wanna let go of the other. _tangina ng mga naiisip mo cheol._

before seungcheol could even comment about what he's witnessing, mingyu already dragged him on their respective seats dahil magsisimula na ang programa.

to sum the first few hours of the event using seungcheol's vocabulary, it's: _walang kwenta_. by the time na sineserve ang dinner, he’s already excused himself from mingyu, trying as much as possible to be invisible from the crowd. soon, his dad would find out that he didn’t even make any effort to form connections with the people inside. as if he cares.

sa sobrang stress, hindi na napigilan ni seungcheol manigarilyo. he went to his bike at the parking to get the cigarette pack he’s stashed. and boy, does his body almost melted at the first taste of nicotine. _putangina_.

hindi pa siya nangangalahati sa sigarilyo when a hand holding a plastic cup stretched on his side. he looked up at the owner and saw the face of the person in his dreams.

“iced coffee for your thoughts? it’s on the concessionaires.”

_putangina. putangina talaga._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> salamat! 🤎


	4. seungkwan

_seungkwan was never the type to wish for the grandest of things. at least not until jeon wonwoo came._

"matunaw oy." seungkwan didn't even flinch when seokmin suddenly showed up on his side. ni hindi niya inalis ang tingin sa dalawang tao na kanina pa tinititigan.

"bagay sila, no?" wala na sa sariling litanya niya nang maglaon. hindi na rin niya actually alam saan iyon nanggaling, pero totoo naman kasi na bagay yung dalawa. 

seokmin snorted upon hearing seungkwan's words as if the younger was joking. pinili na lang niya na di sumagot dahil alam niyang nasasaktan ang kaibigan kahit hindi nito sabihin. 

seokmin excused himself when a colleague passed by kaya hinayaan na lang ito ni seungkwan. the older of the lee brothers became the talk of the town din kasi dahil minsan lang ito magpakita sa mga okasyon.

going back, nakatingin pa rin si seungkwan kay wonwoo at chan na nasa di kalayuan. mahigpit ang hawak ng nakababata sa braso ni wonwoo at kung hindi lang alam ni seungkwan ang totoo, iisipin rin nyang may namamagitan sa dalawa.

"hi." nakatuon ang pansin ni seungkwan sa host ng party na nagsasalita sa unahan nang marinig ang napaka pamilyar na baritonong boses. inangat niya ang paningin at tumambad ang mukha ng taong mahal. gusto niya tuloy maiyak.

"hello." ngumiti lang siya ng maliit at hinayaan ang lalaki na tumabi sa kaniya. _teka, masiyadong malapit!_

"nasaan si chan?" di niya maiwasang itanong.

"ah, lumabas eh. di raw siya makahinga." an indescribable smile played on wonwoo's lips. nakatingin lang ito sa stage na animo'y nakikinig sa sinasabi ng presenter. while the former's at it, seungkwan let himself bask on the dim lit face of the guy he loves for a long time now.

"alam mo ba, sabi nila, iyang host? kabit daw yan ni mr. park ng park conglomerate." wonwoo gave him a quick glance na para bang sinisigurado na nakikinig siya, not minding that seungkwan stares at him intently.

"talaga? mukha nga siyang maldita." wonwoo chuckled on his answer kaya automatic na napangiti na lang din siya.

"maldita? ano namang connect non sa pagiging kabit?" 

"duh? syempre. _maldita_. mukhang kontrabida gano'n. mistress material. yung tipong mas matapang pa sa totoong asawa." this time, humagalpak na sa tawa ni wonwoo, walang pakialam sa mga tao na kasama nila sa mesa.

sa isip ni seungkwan, wala namang nakakatawa sa sinabi niya. bare minimum kumbaga. pero napatawa niya pa rin si wonwoo. _happiness looks good on him_ , he thought.

at sa mga ganitong pagkakataon, hinihiling minsan ni seungkwan na sana pinanganak na lang siya na mayaman. baka sakali, nakilala niya si wonwoo sa ibang paraan. na baka instead of chan, siya yung best friend. siya yung mahal. 

kaso nasobrahan ata siya kakahiling noong bata, na hindi na pinagbibigyan ang mga gusto niya ngayon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short but straight forward lang for seungkwan agsjsjsj charot! this is the calmest i've ever written for wonboo hahahuhuhu

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just in need of more chancheol fics :(( i love them to death huhuhu
> 
> will be written in taglish kasi di ko kaya pure english/tagalog i don't have braincells :(
> 
> let me know if you have thoughts 🥺  
> twt: Ietterstojoshua (w/capital i sgsgshsj)  
> cc: letterstojihoon


End file.
